


Appuntamento a Piccadilly Circus

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sakuhai/haitsu] Quando l'amore decide di darti appuntamento, non puoi fare altro che raggiungerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appuntamento a Piccadilly Circus

Fictional Dream © 2006 (5 novembre 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/147/appuntamento-a-piccadilly-circus)).

*****

A volte ti domandi se la vita non sia davvero tutta un gioco di rispondenze, il vorticare circolare e implacabile di suggestioni che ti pugnalano al cuore, senza che tu possa davvero decidere di opporti.   
È il ciclo del karma in cui non credevo, quando con la presunzione dell’adolescenza irridevo persino la croce che mia madre portava al collo e che ai miei occhi non rappresentava altro se non un rigurgito di superstizione.   
Poi, quando lo conobbi, mi accorsi che anche quel collo bianco e sottile – candido e sottile com’era lui – vestiva un analogo simbolo e appresi un’altra verità fondamentale sui sogni dell’uomo: segno e simbolo sono l’impalpabile diaframma che introduce all’essenza di uno spirito.   
Non vanno mai sottovalutati, o non riusciresti più a leggere i colori con la fedeltà che meritano. Se poi hai chiamato il tuo gruppo come la quintessenza di quei toni, è una distrazione che non puoi permetterti, pericolosa e mortale.   
Un’infezione senza ritorno.   
Non credeva in Dio, ma ne ammirava il Figlio.   
‘Perché?’ gli chiesi mentre studiavo accordi che avrebbero un giorno cantato dei suoi occhi sfocati, di quelle piccole mandorle lucide e veggenti, acute nel leggerti dentro, quanto inutili per fissare un orizzonte aperto.   
haido, i suoi boccoli rossi contro la mia spalla, toni caldi ed accesi come quelli del tramonto oltre le finestre dello studio, canticchiava una scala senza rispondermi. Poi una replica che poteva rappresentare una rivelazione, ma ch’eravamo entrambi troppo immaturi per cogliere. ‘Perché è riuscito a sopravvivere al suo più grande dolore.’  
A volte mi chiedo cosa sarebbe cambiato nella nostra storia se solo l’avessi incalzato con una domanda ancora: un interrogativo che mi avrebbe servito il suo cuore su un piatto d’argento, senza che per vederlo dovessi aspettare che il destino glielo strappasse dal petto.   
Avrei dovuto domandare a lui, o forse a Sakura; a quei due ragazzi stretti e immobili davanti a una pellicola respingente e feroce.   
L’ultima tentazione di Cristo.   
Fin d’allora – senza che riuscissi a capirlo – haido già sognava i suoi incubi.   
Se solo gli avessi chiesto ‘Qual è stato il suo più grande dolore, haido? Che farnetichi?’ o se solo fossi stato più attento, avrei capito dalla risposta quel che sarebbe stato infine di noi. Senza essere cristiano o profeta, forse senza neppure possedere l’intelligenza di leggere davvero nei simboli, haido aveva costruito a misura del suo cuore la storia spietata di un destino già scritto.   
Il dolore più grande di un uomo è il tradimento di un affetto.   
Chi vedeva davvero su quella croce?   
Un Redentore mitologico, venduto da un amico, rinnegato da un altro, trafitto dall’indifferenza e condannato dall’ignoranza, o se stesso?   
Avevamo poco più di vent’anni, allora; persino davanti a un tramonto ci sentivamo immortali. Credevo che sarebbe durata per sempre, senza fidarmi di quello strano istinto che in haido era sempre stato una veggenza obliqua, quasi profetica. O forse, a tratti, si guardava con i miei occhi e capiva quanto divorante potesse essere la mia ambizione; tanto a bruciare ogni ostacolo. Tanto da bruciare anche lui.   
Non voglio credere alla circolarità del karma, né all’ineluttabilità del destino, eppure mi chiedo se nella foresta dei suoi mille simboli, haido non ne abbia cercato ancora uno con cui indicarmi la strada. Il dubbio amletico è se voglia ricondurmi a sé o chiedermi di sparire e dissolvermi una volta per tutte, liberarlo di un filo rosso e stretto, che l’ha strangolato senza riuscire a salvarlo. E allora vorrei tanto seguire quella traccia, se ancora esiste, per dirgli che di me – di noi – non ha mai capito nulla.   
Neppure che ogni suo respiro è una mia concessione.   
Neppure che la sua vita è un frammento di un amore impossibile, di un affetto degenerato, di una notte a Soho in cui potevo perderlo per sempre, e invece mi sono ritratto per salvare entrambi.   
Probabilmente sono un codardo.   
Probabilmente, però, sono molto più intelligente di Sakura: non sono stato al gioco, mi sono ritratto prima ancora che cominciasse, eppure ora che mi ritrovo a fissare, come uno spettatore muto oltre la cornice di una pellicola combusta, quel che resta di una nostra memoria, la dolcezza del rimpianto diventa il fuoco del risentimento.   
Ha scelto il ventisette febbraio.   
Gli anni l’hanno reso più scaltro e più prudente, è evidente. Quel che mi domando è se ci sia qualcosa di preordinato dietro, oppure sia io a voler per forza di cose trovare il segno di un aggancio o una risposta all’irresolubile dubbio che mi ha tormentato in tutti questi anni: era amore?   
E allora cosa legava davvero noi due?   
Ha scelto il ventisette febbraio, non il ventiquattro.   
Forse sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui.   
Forse gli è mancato il coraggio.   
Forse ha realizzato che tutti avrebbero compreso, come se non si fosse già scoperto abbastanza allora, quando si lasciava morire come un fiore cui avessero tolto la luce.   
Eppure era un altro l’albero ch’era appassito.   
_Shallow sleep_ , ventisette febbraio duemiladue.   
In luogo di una croce, una bara.   
Vorrei trovare il coraggio di guardarlo ancora negli occhi e dirgli ‘Sei sempre stato bravo con i simboli, haido. Hai colto nel segno anche questa volta’.   
_Shallow sleep_ : a distanza di cinque anni, la prova evidente che ci pensa ancora. Non ha dimenticato niente. Non ha rispettato la promessa che tentai di estorcergli allora, una promessa con cui speravo non solo accettasse me, quanto la prospettiva di andare finalmente avanti, riscoprirsi in un futuro che non fosse un pugno di giorni d’oro, ma un orizzonte in cui, denti stretti e pugni chiusi, avremmo risalito la china di quel Golgota di merda su cui ci avevano crocefissi.   
Vorrei davvero parlargli e forse persino parlare di quei giorni. Vorrei ricordargli la tensione e la speranza e la rabbia degli Zombies o di quei lunghi giorni di Germania, in cui registravamo il sabba della nostra reincarnazione. E su quella croce, sospesi, Ken e io, a volte lo cercavamo con lo sguardo, per capire dove fosse, oltre l’apparenza dell’ennesimo simbolo.   
_Shallow sleep_ : bravo, haido. Per un anniversario, davvero, non potevi scegliere nulla di più adatto.   
   
 _Brimming with tenderness  
And somewhere in the calm   
A feeling that nothing had ever changed   
Your presence close beside me till I wake.   
_    
Gli ho sempre invidiato a morte – di un odio vero, poi – questa sua capacità di non celiare davvero mai: di donarsi con un’integrità tanto scoperta da somigliare a un insulto. Nei miei confronti, soprattutto, una maschera Nö di prudenti sottintesi.   
Invece l’ha sempre raccontato a chiunque.   
L’ha scritto ovunque.   
Non ha dimenticato le mille mattine in cui quel good morning, haido-Hideto-hide (comunque l’avesse chiamato) è pure stato l’unico segno di vita e di felicità aspettasse per svegliarsi davvero.   
Sakura che, nudo e steso accanto a lui – nei tempi in cui era ancora pulito. Nei tempi in cui ancora non si martoriava con i suoi aghi e un laccio emostatico inutile, se l’emorragia era piuttosto quella del cuore – lo guarda dormire.   
Sakura che gli allontana forse i capelli dal viso, lo copre con prudente dolcezza.   
Sakura che forse si chiede perché haido non riesca a crescere, come un’orchidea che muore recisa nel suo vaso senza perdere sino all’ultimo istante un solo atomo della propria perfetta bellezza.   
Sakura che soprattutto domanda a se stesso perché esistano amori tristi, destinati a dissolversi in un oceano di rabbia e dolore, e il loro è proprio uno di quelli. Ma è anche un amore che haido non ha dimenticato, perché haido, nel labile limitare tra il sonno e la veglia, ha continuato a cercarlo.   
Persino quando c’ero io a sedere lungo quel confine.   
Persino quando mio era quel buongiorno, buonanotte, ti-senti-meglio, ti-serve-niente.   
   
 _I just saw you  
A moment far too brief   
Before the daylight came   
But my heart is beating fast   
Perhaps we’ll meet again.   
_    
O forse la mia è solo una rabbia cieca, che nasce dall’apparenza e dalla non comprensione? Vorrei che non avesse scritto davvero quella canzone, perché c’è così tanto di lui nell’interlinea che c’è pure troppo di me.   
Cinque anni; dovrei dirmi che almeno ha aspettato un intero lustro, eppure non è stato abbastanza perché quella piaga si chiudesse.   
Dovrei purgarmi dal ricordo come ha fatto lui e dunque convenire che sì, ha fatto bene. Ora che ha una vita e un amore – una donna che lo ha accolto e che si è lasciata accogliere, senza ingiunzioni prevaricatorie, senza dimenticare mai la sua fragilità –doveva vomitare anche l’ultimo grumo di sangue e bile, anche l’ultimo pezzo di cuore contaminato e morto.   
Ma se guardo quella cover disperata e cerco dietro il segno, non posso fare a meno di dirmi che questa è una ballata della disperazione, non della memoria, e se il cuore di haido sanguina ancora, non so perché, le spine della sua corona affondano anche nel mio.   
Dovrei parlargli. Dovrei spezzare il muro di silenzio dietro il quale mi sono trincerato per primo e trovare la forza di chiederglielo: perché ha messo in scena la propria morte?   
Per chiudere con il passato o per negarsi davvero un futuro, oltre quel tumore vecchio di cinque anni?   
Soprattutto, pensa ancora che sia io il colpevole? Io, il Giuda di quel Golgota, quando piuttosto gli ero crocefisso accanto e non avevo neppure la sua speranza di fenice?   
La verità è che proprio non me l’aspettavo, ecco tutto.   
Non me l’aspettavo, perché questa canzone l’ho già sentita cinque anni fa.   
Non faceva proprio così, ma le somigliava fin troppo, e io davvero speravo che fosse un suo lascito unico per me, per la voce che ascoltava e che spezzava allora il suo silenzio; per l’ombra che gli stava accanto, nel limitare sottile tra il sonno e la veglia, ma che avrebbe sempre ritrovato, perché forse l’amavo troppo per lasciarlo davvero solo.   
Ecco: ora l’ho detto.   
Esistono tante forme di affetto, di amore, di possesso, il problema è cercarne la consistenza nello sguardo, anziché oltre le superfici. Una volpe diceva che l’essenziale è invisibile agli occhi, ma aveva torto. L’essenziale è molto di più: non esiste.   
Se davvero un uomo potesse disporre del destino – del proprio, ma anche di quello altrui – non esisterebbero ricordi che torturano per un intero lustro, perché io non l’avrei mai permesso. L’affetto di cui non ero mai stato geloso – perché Sakura mi piaceva quanto Hideto. Perché c’era in me abbastanza spazio per entrambi – finché era stato vitale e dolce, divenne il mio peggior nemico quando il ciliegio appassì.   
E io, per non essere mai stato un attaccabrighe, so combattere.   
Quello sì.   
Quando haido capì d’essere innamorato di me, prese per entrambi la decisione più dolorosa, e si allontanò del tutto. Forse scelse Sakura anche per quello, perché era bellissimo e fragile come lui. Perché non mi somigliava per niente.   
Quando capii che amavo haido quasi più della musica – ma suona come un paradosso, perché per me haido era una voce e la musica stessa. Non c’erano note senza di lui – per contro, feci il possibile per tenerlo stretto, ma era tardi.   
La finestra che avevamo disegnato in _Siesta_ si era spalancata una volta per tutte, e haido, senza possedere neppure quelle ali a brandelli che un tempo avevano orlato le sue scapole di passerotto, si era già lanciato nel vuoto. Non so se per sfuggire a me o a se stesso – a quello ch’era diventato, una volta che la storia gli aveva mangiato tutti i sogni. Non so se per avverare l’orribile profezia che si era fatto da solo – morire a trent’anni, nel pieno dell’inarrivabile invincibilità della sua straordinaria perfezione: l’unica consapevolezza che possiedo è la mia verità.   
Non toccò mai terra.   
Non lo lascia cadere; c’era la mia mano stretta al suo polso, come una tenaglia e come una speranza. Allora stese le dita, cercò le mie, le strinse forte. Quella era la nostra promessa.   
Adesso ascolto _Shallow sleep_ e penso che fosse solo l’ennesima delle sue bugie; forse proprio il segno di un amore che non voleva più ricambiare, perché se non potevo prendere il posto di Sakura, allora non c’era più posto per me, per il suo primo amore.   
Per il suo grande amore.   
Per il suo carnefice.   
Forse so perché ha scelto una bara; non per Sakura: per me.   
Perché quella notte voleva morire e io no.   
E io non sarei sopravvissuto alla sua voce.   
   
Accadde a Londra. Mi chiedo anche se non sia tornato là a incidere il nostro requiem per ricordarci com’eravamo allora; per capire se c’era qualcosa da salvare tra i nostri ricordi più atroci, persino quella notte a Piccadilly Circus, nel bel mezzo di una tempesta che non somigliava comunque a quel che nascondevamo dentro.   
Io, almeno.   
A tratti mi dico che, a essere onesti, forse haido era già morto in Aprile.   
Eravamo a Londra, senza un perché e per troppi perché. Sembrava un cocainomane, haido, e in fin dei conti non era un’impressione fuorviante o errata, perché la sua era comunque un’astinenza. Giorni grigi, umidicci, avvolti in una cappa di irrealtà ed inerzia. Sorrisi senza sorriso a un obbiettivo. Poche parole, perché c’eravamo già detti tutto.   
Eravamo in quattro, soffrivamo in tre, ma ciascuno era soprattutto talmente solo da non sopportare neppure la vista dell’altro, perché non si è mai visto un dolore che si divide davvero.   
Il dolore – quello vero – cresce in progressione geometrica tanti sono i fattori.   
Gli avevano detto ‘ _Scrivi_ ’ ma era piuttosto un ‘ _Inventa, haido_ ’ perché ai fan non è mai importato nulla della tua vita distrutta, del tuo cuore a pezzi, di un futuro che non vedi.   
Noi eravamo ancora quelli di _Vivid colors_ : a tratti mi chiedevo se qualcuno avesse ascoltato davvero _True_. Ne avevamo vendute più di un milione di copie, ma a ben vedere non ne avevano ascoltata neppure mezza.   
Mi specchiavo la mattina e cercavo Tetsuya Ogawa. Avevo ventisette anni e me ne sentivo sulle spalle il doppio. Quella lacerazione profonda che si era prodotta nella nostra storia aveva fatto ringiovanire haido e invecchiare me; non saremmo più stati quelli di prima, eppure volevo sapere come sarebbe andata a finire.   
Io, almeno.   
haido camminava come un sonnambulo sui parapetti del Tamigi e forse calibrava bene l’ultimo volo. Non si preoccupava di nulla: non sapeva nuotare e non gli andava di vivere. Non avrebbe opposto la minima resistenza.   
Riuscivo a leggere nella sua mente e nelle sue labbra mute, come tra le righe di una cronaca troppo colorata.   
Raccontava quasi solo di cibo, ma pesava quaranta chili con gli anfibi.   
Diceva di uscite e risate; seduto immobile davanti a una finestra affacciata sui tetti di Londra, disegnava schizzi furiosi e deliranti, autoritratti mutilati e rabbiosi, carichi di una volontà distruttiva e implacabile.   
Ken diceva che gli sarebbe passata, prima o poi, come si asciugano le lacrime dopo un pianto liberatorio. haido non aveva mai pianto davanti a me; forse non l’aveva fatto neppure davanti a uno specchio, per il timore di sapere come fosse davvero quell’irreale miraggio che aveva costruito per sentirsi invincibile, salvo scoprire d’essere scoperto e vulnerabile come mille altri.   
Molto peggio, anzi, perché sotto la maschera non c’era più abbastanza carne per darsi un volto. Non mi sentivo tranquillo, ma la mia impotenza era un corollario inevitabile di un’autonomia che dovevo dargli, perché non ero sua madre, né un guinzaglio, né forse più suo amico, perché non credeva più a niente.   
Perché non credeva più in me.   
Poi, una sera, non si presentò a cena.   
Seduti ad un tavolo, Ken, Yukki e io inventavamo scuse in cui non credevamo. Fuori crepitava la pioggia di un maggio tetro e disperato come la nostra fuga: l’assenza di haido era il simbolo della nostra sconfitta. Salii le scale con il cuore in gola, dicendomi che non avevo ragioni per terrorizzarmi da solo, conoscendolo abbastanza da prevederne i tiri peggiori. Il suo ciclo del sonno era stravolto, malgrado sonniferi e antidepressivi; poteva essersi addormentato a un orario insolito, senza la minima preordinazione.   
La porta della sua camera era socchiusa: a spalancarla, però, non trovai che il vuoto.   
Non c’era. Da nessuna parte.   
Sul letto, brandelli di un quaderno. Uno di quei frammenti raccontava più di mille parole.   
   
 _asai nemuri awaku yurare  
ano hi no youni mujyaki na kimi ga  
_ _ryoute ni afureru ansoku wo/yasashiku kanade  
soba ni iru yume wo mita  
_    
Per un istante infinito il mio cuore si fermò, poi riprese a correre con l’energia furiosa con cui tornai sui miei passi, quasi travolsi i manager  e i miei compagni e scivolai fuori. Il sole stava tramontando oltre una spettrale coltre di nubi. Non avrei trovato una luce neppure a implorare, ma non ne avevo mai avuto tanto bisogno.   
Una luce.   
Dio.   
Una speranza.   
Non sapevo quanto tempo fosse trascorso, come fosse riuscito a sfuggirmi così, dissolvendosi sotto i miei occhi che avevano giurato di non perderlo mai.   
haido era una piccola ombra tra le luci di Soho. Per i gaijin poteva essere un bambino sperduto, forse persino un homeless minorenne, già sbandato, digerito, inghiottito dalla storia. Nessuno l’avrebbe avvicinato, perché la miseria è discreta e invisibile quando passa accanto alla vita. Cosa faceva lì? Forse cercava la sua fiamma di falena pronta a estinguersi combusta. Forse nella sua mente devastata, ripercorreva l’Eldorado ingannevole di Shinjuku, alla ricerca della porta di un vecchio magazzino cui bussare piano. ‘ _C’è Sakura?_ ’   
Forse era già oltre il tempo e lo spazio, pronto a lasciarsi inghiottire da un vuoto in cui nulla avrebbe avuto più senso, perché il circolo dei ricordi sarebbe anche stato il suo ultimo oblio.   
Riuscii a rintracciarlo fidandomi del mio istinto, della mia ansia, della mia metà più irrazionale e, proprio per questo, in grado di parlare la sua stessa lingua. Si accorse che lo seguivo nei pressi di Piccadilly Circus: rimase a guardarmi un po’ sulla distanza, prima di attraversare la circonvallazione più pericolosa del mondo senza guardare.   
Forse persino con un sorriso.   
C’era Sakura dall’altra parte?   
Stridio di gomme e il mio schiaffo secco e violentissimo. Un tuono era esploso sulle nostre teste fradice, come infradiciato e marcio era l’odore di  ogni sentimento, di quell’attimo sospeso tra la vita e la morte, la ripulsa e l’attrazione più intensa si possa concepire.   
Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma non era me che guardava, e questo fece piangere me.   
‘Lasciami andare… È lì che mi aspetta.’  
Non era vero: Sakura era vivo. Era persino più vivo di lui, di me, di quella notte irreale fatta solo di rimorsi.   
‘Cosa ho fatto, Sakura? Mi perdoni?’  
Già delirava, mentre lo trascinavo lungo strade estranee e volti indifferenti e un silenzio che la pioggia non riusciva a estinguere, rendendolo forse ancora più denso e ancora più tetro.   
‘Mi dispiace… Mi perdoni?’  
Era a me che avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa; a me che ero fradicio e lo guardavo tremare tra le mie braccia, senza che si sforzasse di realizzare che ero lì, che io c’ero: non ero un’ombra del ricordo, non ero felice, ma non per questo ero meno vivo e pronto a ricominciare.   
‘Dio, tetsu. Ti prenderà un colpo.’ Mi asciugavo con energia e lasciavo che Ken fumasse senza dirgli nulla, una volta tanto, perché delle tante morti di cui si poteva morire, non era quella la più dolorosa. Probabilmente lo sapeva anche lui, per questo correva il rischio.   
haido, arricciato sotto le coperte, il viso patito arrossato dalla febbre, mi guardava senza dire nulla. Tutto quel che leggevo nella sua espressione era l’agonia di una bestiolina ferita a morte. Non c’era rancore, quello no, eppure una rassegnazione che faceva ancora più male.   
‘Mi dispiace tanto.’ Delirava e sussurrava quella formula come se potesse decidere di tutto. Persino quell’orribile punto di stallo.   
Tremava, malgrado tutte le sue coperte. Senza pensarci troppo, mi spogliai e mi stesi accanto a lui. La sua pelle, contro la mia, era morbida e rovente.   
Chiusi gli occhi per non ascoltare il mio desiderio, senza immaginare quelli di haido restassero aperti.   
Fissi su di me.   
Si accoccolò stretto, contro il mio petto.   
Avevo voglia di piangere, al pensiero che non era comunque mio il corpo che voleva e che cercava per l’ennesima volta.   
Le sue dita sulla mia pelle, le sue labbra contro i miei capezzoli: usava il mio corpo per fare l’amore con i suoi ricordi?   
Divideva con me fino in fondo quel che avevo sospettato, ma mai davvero conosciuto?   
Per una notte mi regalava il posto di Sakura e un privilegio per cui forse uccidere non sarebbe stato poco?   
Rigido, immobile; haido non era ora che una macchia d’ebano oltre l’ocra pallido del piumone, la sua bocca scivolava su di me e mi tentava come nel migliore e peggiore degli incubi insieme. Le sue dita contro l’elastico dei miei slip: percepivo il mio sesso eccitato e teso, tanto da far quasi male.   
‘Mi dispiace… Tetchan.’  
Un ultimo, leggero soffiato, prima di baciarmi con una forza che non pensavo avesse, stretto contro di me.   
Duro contro di me.   
Leccavo le sue labbra, accarezzavo la sua lingua, mi scioglievo nei rivoli caldi dell’eccitazione di tanti piccoli morsi contro la mia pelle.   
‘Ho sbagliato tutto. Mi dispiace.’   
Che stesse zitto, e non smettesse di baciarmi.   
Il mio io, scisso tra l’onda del desiderio e quella del buonsenso, gli apparteneva e lo respingeva al contempo.   
‘Mi dispiace.’  
Dispiaceva anche a me; volevo vivesse, non regalargli la mia vita.   
Lo allontanai con decisione. Non dovevo dirgli niente che non potesse capire da solo. Ci addormentammo comunque vicini e stretti, nella complementarietà ideale delle nostre conchiglie.   
“ _Good morning_ , haido,” gli dissi al risveglio.    
Mi diede le spalle, si coprì il viso con le lenzuola e cominciò a piangere, mentre trattenevo tra le dita quelle ciocche d’ebano dense e nere, resistenti e belle come non c’era nulla di simile in noi.   
Non eravamo forti e non eravamo così resistenti.   
Raccolsi quella strana poesia, gli chiesi cosa dovessi farne.   
‘Buttala via,’ mi disse, rendendomi felice.   
Non immaginavo ne limasse gli accenti nel proprio cuore, né che avrebbe continuato a farlo per cinque anni.   
   
La prima volta in cui ho ascoltato _Shallow Sleep_ mi sono infuriato come non credevo potesse capitarmi.   
La seconda, ho ricordato sentimenti che avevo perduto.   
La terza, però, ho pianto le lacrime che non avevo allora, senza sentirne il minimo sollievo.   
   
Forse ha ragione lui: resteremo immobili, sospesi nel punto zero tra il sogno ed il desiderio, a cercarci con lo sguardo finché non avremo il coraggio di augurarci di nuovo il buongiorno.   
_Insieme_.


End file.
